Expelled
by Minderpaderpderp
Summary: When Amina Banks is expelled from the prestigious all girls' school Saint Augusta's, she doesn't know what to do. What will happen when she's sent to the other boarding school in town; Bullworth Academy? Set during the main storyline. Unknown pairings thus far.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, wet and windy day in Bullworth. Rain was falling heavily, soaking everything that was around, including a girl on her way back from her house, heading to school.

That school just so happened to be Bullworth Academy. She hadn't stepped foot on the grounds yet; she was a transfer from the other school in Bullworth, Saint Augusta's School For Girls. She'd been expelled from the school after lighting fire to the Headmistress's desk.

She chuckled fondly at the memory, fiddling with her light brown hair, which went halfway down her back.

"That was so awesome…" she sighed, pressing on, approaching the gates of the school, which were big, black and iron-wrought.

_This is really more of a prison, isn't it?_ She asked herself, her smile dropping as she spotted the secretary out the front. _Oh god, she looks…horrific._

She walked a little faster, reaching the gate quickly.

"Miss Banks, I assume?" the lady said haughtily. The girl nodded.

"I prefer Amina though-" she began, before being cut off.

"Doctor Crabblesnitch is waiting in his office for you, young lady!" she said, beginning to walk into the school.

Amina took a cautious step onto the grounds, following the lady carefully, all the way up to Crabblesnitch's office. She was ushered in almost immediately, forced to sit in an uncomfortable chair across from the man himself.

"So, Miss Banks, you were expelled from Saint Augusta's for…arson?" he asked, glaring at her. Amina couldn't help but be even at least a little terrified.

She nodded shakily. "I-it's Amina-"

"Well! Here at Bullworth we do not tolerate troublemakers. You will have to learn to keep your nose clean, or we will clean it for you!" he stood as he said this.

Amina flushed. "I don't do drugs, Dr Crabblesnitch. I don't think there's any need for that-"

"And disrespectly staff!" he accused. "You've got one strike!"

Amina stood. "Can I go to my dorm now?" she asked. "Please?"

Crabblesnitch called the secretary into the room. "Miss Danvers? Please show Miss Banks where the dormitories are."

Miss Danvers nodded. "Certainly, sir…come along, girl." She ushered Amina to follow her harshly, which Amina followed eagerly, just wanting to get out of Crabblesnitch's office.

_Well shit, that didn't go well at all._ She told herself, biting her lip, holding her shirt slightly, as they left the building.

Amina spotted a few people she saw on her way in, specifically a bald-headed boy running from a boy in a blue blazer, cursing and pushing others out of the way as he chased the bald kid.

Amina also spotted a small kid drawing in a corner and waved, which received no response from him.

Amina considered this rather rude, leaving the building quickly and heading after Miss Danvers, before just running off in front of her and finding the dorms by herself, as they weren't too hard to find.  
"Miss Banks, MAKE SURE YOU PUT ON YOUR UNIFORM CORRECTLY!" Miss Danvers called angrily.

Amina took no notice, heading into the girls' dorms and eagerly looking around to find her dormitory.

"Which one can it be…?" she asked quietly, heading upstairs to look there. She found it quickly, as her name was already on the door.

"Amina Banks and Angie Ng…" Amina said, opening the door and finding her things dumped on her bed already with a note, presumably from Angie.

'_Hello! This is Angie._

_You're my new room mate and I'm sure we'll get along. Do you like bunnies? I'm sorry I can't be there to greet you, I'm too busy at cheerleading practice._

_I'll see you when I get back though._

_-Angie'_

Amina read the note a few times over before placing it down, rolling her eyes. A cheerleader? Really?

She went to pull on her uniform, after getting undressed, pulling on her white shirt, which was pressed and then pulling on her skirt, looking in the mirror. She found the outfit bland. Too bland for her liking, so she went over to her suitcase and searched for her blue waistcoat, which had her glasses in the pocket, pulling that on over her white shirt.  
"Much better." She nodded, before pulling on her socks and her converse, before leaving the room and going to explore the campus.

She started off with the library, looking around for only a few seconds before pulling her glasses out of the pocket of her waistcoat, cleaning them on her skirt before looking at the library. She thought it was rather majestic, but she wondered why there was a library even on campus. Maybe it was a shelter for all the bullied kids?

She decided against heading inside, turning around and heading towards the main building, arms crossed as she walked.

It was just barely September, so all the students were still at least moderately excited for school to begin again.

Amina continued to walk, having to avoid all the students running into her, dodging quite often, heading upstairs eventually.

"Why is everyone so psycho?" she asked quietly, heading up the stairs.

"Get used to it." Somebody said behind her. Amina turned, falling onto her arse.

She spotted the bald kid from before. "Who are you?" she asked, crossing her arms again.

"Jimmy Hopkins." He nodded, holding out a hand. She took it. "You?"

"Amina Banks." She replied, dusting herself off. She noticed that he wasn't very tall, maybe up to her mouth, if not a little taller. "How long have you been here?"

"Last week…you came today, right?" he asked. Amina nodded.

"You have any friends?" she asked, looking slightly nervous. "I don't really…there's not enough girls here, honestly. At least not enough ones that would light things on fire…." She bit her lip.

Jimmy looked around. "I guess…I don't know if they'd like to hang around with a girl though-"

"I may be a girl, but that really doesn't make a difference." She replied quickly. "I got expelled from my last school for lighting the Headmistress' office on fire."

Jimmy looked up. "I think you'd like one of my friends. Maybe."

"Lead the way then!" she replied eagerly, beginning to walk back down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_I originally wasn't planning on finishing this or even continuing it, but I got some really nice reviews so I've decided to continue it. _

_Warning though, I'm really rusty._

Jimmy led her all the way to the boy's dorm, which she was…less than enthusiastic to enter. She could already smell the rotting food and BO, and that was just from the bottom of their stairs.

"What are you waiting for?" Jimmy asked, raising a rather invisible eyebrow.

Amina snapped out of her thoughts then. "Oh! Nothing, I was just…" she winced at the foul smell again. "Can't you get them to come out here? Or are they vampires?"

He rolled his eyes. "…You want to meet them, you come inside."

"I'm not allowed to, in case you hadn't noticed. I'm a girl." She frowned, crossing her arms. "The prefects'd kill me."

"Who cares?" he replied, narrowing his already squinty eyes.

"…Apparently, I do. Get them the hell out here." She replied. "Before I light fire to your already non-existent hair."

Jimmy put his hands up. "Fine. Only because you ask so _nicely._"

Jimmy headed inside, slamming the door behind him, then loud yelling was heard from a deepish, sarcastic voice then from a softer, much more feminine one. Amina couldn't make out the words, as much as she attempted to.  
"Fuck, what are they saying?" she asked herself softly. Then, there was a loud thump and a yell from the feminine one, presumably because of an act of violence.

A couple of minutes later, Jimmy came out with two boys; one tall with a fading sort of hairstyle and darker, tanned skin and a scar across one of his cold, brown eyes. The other was shorter with dark brown hair, dark skin and again, dark eyes, but his were much warmer than the other boy's.

"Guys, this is Amina. She's the new…new kid." Jimmy explained. "Amina, this is Gary," he pointed to the taller one. "And this is Petey."

Petey stepped forward to shake her hand, only to be pushed back by Gary, who gave her a cold look which she returned.

"…Cross me and I'll burn you." she frowned, glaring at Gary.

"…It'd be good to have the challenge." He replied calmly.

Amina continued to glare. "You're boring already. I can't wait until you start insulting me."

Gary narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist, taking a step towards her only to be pushed back by Jimmy.

"I guess we know who you'll be getting along with." He said, sounding exasperated, just as the bell went.

Amina ran off then, trying to read her timetable. "Later Jimmy!" she called, eyes still on her table, which caused her to run into a short-ish boy in a sports jumper.

"Shit, I'm sorry I-" she squeaked, before crossing her arms. "Watch where you're going, douchebag."

He set his jaw, staring at her feet. "…Maybe you should watch where you're going, before I give you some poundcake.

"What the hell is poundcake?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nevermind, I don't have the time." She ran off again, being careful not to run into anyone else.

"Geography…" she sighed, slowing to a walk once she got inside the main building. "Where is that…" She checked her watch, then down the hall, only to see a prefect stare at her and run straight at her, yelling about how late she was.

Unfortunately, she didn't move fast enough, being caught and dragged off to the Geography room.

"And don't try to be late again, young lady!" the prefect yelled as she went to take her seat.

"You're lame." She muttered., picking up her pencil and beginning to work. She looked over to her right and saw the same sports guy she'd run into on the way over and looked down at his sheet, seeing the name 'Kirby'. She began to ponder why anybody in their right mind would actually name their kid after a pink blob who eats everything. She decided it wasn't important just before class ended.

She left as quickly as possible, only to run into her _favourite_ person at Bullworth, causing him to drop his books and glare at her.

"Wow, how _boring_ of you." He hissed. She frowned.

"You're acting like a girl on her period, freak."


End file.
